


fanboy || marvin x whizzer

by sophiawrites



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gay, M/M, possible smut ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiawrites/pseuds/sophiawrites
Summary: highschool au set in current time.in which marvin is in love with a certain instagram model named whizzer brown.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> okok i know this is a REACH and might not be good but??? idgaf 
> 
> btw this only the prologue(that's why it is short) and sort of marvin's discovery of whizzer and the bext chapter will be longer
> 
> okok and PLEASE PLEASE do not judge the prologue it's 1 am ok

Marvin was woken up by what seemed the screeching sound of his phone vibrating against his nightstand. 

He checked who was calling him so early and revealed several missed calls from his girlfriend, Trina. God, he couldn't stand her. The constant whining and nagging that she did drove Marvin to the brink of insanity. He was only with her because of the social status. Cheerleader, quarterback, blahblahblah. 

He didn't know why he hated her so much, but it was probably because he was a flaming homosexual and had been forced to kiss her many, many, many times. 

He rolled his eyes at her and decided to open up instagram. He was looking through his explore page, and was bored as usual. His eyes threatening to close if he didn't find anything interesting to do. 

That's when he saw him. The most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His hair was amazing, his face was perfectly shaped, he loved the way the tight pants brought out the beautiful curve of his backside. 

He literally gasped out loud. He immediately clicked his profile. His name was Whizzer Brown. He saw that he had over one million followers and sighed. He followed him and liked every single one of his photos, studying every feauture, unable to find a single imperfection on the beautiful man. He was 17, like Marvin. 

He loved the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled, he loved how he could be so beautiful without trying, it was love at first sight. 

That made Marvin nervous. He's known forever that he was attracted to boys. He knew. But, he had never had feelings for anyone of them. Luckily this was only a celebrity crush. Right?


	2. fuck off trina im gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VVVVV A LOT OF HOMOPHOBIA IM SORRY I DID THIS TO YOU MARVIN I LOVE YOU, YOU SWEET SWEET BOY ok i love trina w all my heart but she is going to be annoying in this book and i feel bad bc i love her so much. im sorry love// but ok this chapter is vvv fluff/angst and marvin is s o f t and insecure a little bit and he comes out to trina (it's 1 am again)

**whizzerbrown** **just shared a post**

Marvin immediately jumped up from his laid back position on the couch. One look at the picture and Marvin was holding back the drool. Whizzer looked like he was crafted by the Gods. Marvin couldn't help but feel insecure. It felt appalling to be so in love with a man he knows nothing about. Is he even gay? Where is he from? How the hell do you pronounce his name? It hurt Marvin to know that he would never have a chance with him. 

Marvin sighed and looked at the picture one more time. Whizzer was at a cafe on the patio, a coffee in his right hand while the left hand was used to gently support the left side of his face, his puppy dog eyes smiling in unison with his hot pink lips which were a perfect contrast to his white teeth. All Marvin wanted to do was hold the boy, tell him how beautiful he was, and kiss his pouty lips. But he knew that would be impossible. 

**Trina:** What are doing today?

He wished he could respond with a simple "No", or a bold, "Fuck off Trina I'm gay". Both would be equally unacceptable to Trina. 

**Trina:** We need to talk.

**Trina:** Hello? 

**Marvin:** I'm free. I have to talk to you too.

**Trina:** Okay. I'll come over.

Marvin was going to come out to Trina and was panicking. His whole social status was going to hit rock bottom, he wouldn't be able to get into a halfway decent college, and he was never going to have a chance with the man he loves the most. God bless this poor boy's soul. 

There was a soft knock on the door, revealing a smiling Trina at the door. This confused Marvin, he thought she was mad at him, because she always was. But she seemed happy. 

"Hey, Marv." She smiled, walking in through his front door. She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. 

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked, still grinning. 

"W-"

"I'll go first." She interrupted. "I think I'm ready to take it to the next step." 

Marvin blinked. He almost threw up right then and there. Oh Jesus Christ was he in some deep shit. There were two choices in this situation: He either came out to her and suffered a severe drop in popularity, or went along with it and slowly withered away with his self esteem. 

To him, the second one sounded more appealing than losing his seat at the top of the social pyramid. So, he kissed her with as much passion as he could flare up, pretending Trina was not Trina. Pretending she was Whizzer. He could already feel his self esteem dropping, withering away like a neglected plant. He wanted nothing more than for Trina to be a boy. 

His phone went off on the table next to her. She stopped kissing him and turned towards the abrupt sound. She grabbed it from the table to check who was bothering Marvin. "Who is Whizzer Brown?"  Marvin tried to grab his phone from her hand, realizing right then that giving her his password a few months back was not the smartest decision.

"Um... Why do you have his post notifications on? That's... sort of gay." Trina said, looking at Marvin with a strange look.

"That's... sort of the point." He said, mockingly. 

"What?" She was extremely puzzled. 

"I'm gay. I'm very gay." Marvin spoke, the words tasting sweet on his tongue. 

"No, you're not. Don't be stupid. We've kissed before, you can't be gay." Trina, trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Marvin. Marvin looked at her, angry. His face wasn't red, there was no steam blowing out of his ears, nothing like that. It was more passive. 

"I'd like you to leave. Now." Marvin said calmly, although he was so frustrated he felt like he could cry. 

"Being gay is  _fucking disgusting_." Trina spat. That's what broke Marvin. He felt completely alone, he wanted to crawl into his bed and never have to face the world, all of his thoughts about himself were being brought to life by the girl that was supposed to love him. 

Trina was strong, Marvin was not. He was weak, he couldn't stand up to her. So all he did was point a shaking hand towards the door and walked into his room, wishing that this was all a dream.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vvvvvvvvvv soft to apologize for the last angsty chapter:))) sorry it's so short!!! and its almost 1 am (it always is whenever i post lmao) so there's an excuse as to why it sucks so much but my love cordelia is in this so she made it less shitty

**whizzerbrown just shared a post**

Marvin smiled a teary smile, his finger lightly tapping the notification. It was a picture of Whizzer smiling in bed, his chest bare, the sun shining on the right side of his face, creating a contrastingly dark shade on his left side. His stomach was perfectly toned and his hands were resting under his head. 

_What a beautiful boy._

Marvin knew he would kill to wake up next to Whizzer Brown. Whizzer cuddled into Marvin's chest, his warm breath tickling Marvin's neck along with his messy, yet still (if not more) beautiful hair. 

Marvin wished so much to just hold Whizzer. For one second. One second was all that he wanted;  _needed._

He hadn't gone to school for the past week, his mother had been on a business trip for a month and his father was at work all day and wouldn't have been able to tell. Marvin was confused as to why the school hasn't called or emailed his parents. Marvin was too depressed to care at the time so he didn't let it overwhelm him too much. He deleted all of the texts from his friends, not even bothering to read them. He deleted some of his pictures on Instagram, wanting to start actually caring what he looks like in pictures just because of that slim chance that Whizzer actually sees it. 

That got Marvin thinking. Would Whizzer feel the same way Marvin felt when he first saw Whizzer if he did happen to stumble across Marvin's Instagram? Would Whizzer get that weird tingling sensation in his stomach every time Marvin posted a picture? 

Marvin sighed aloud. He heard the front door slam. "Marvin, what the hell? Where have you been?" He heard a voice coming from the living room. It was one of his best friends, Cordelia. 

He groaned, putting the pillow over his head and wishing that this would make him invisible. His door abruptly opens, revealing an extremely worried Cordelia. "Are you dead?" She asked, removing the pillow from his head. 

Marvin simply groaned again, trying to tell her to go away. "Marvin, are you okay? What's wrong? Trina is very worried and your coach is pissed." 

"Why the fuck would Trina be worried?" Marvin laughed, his body turning around. 

"I don't know... maybe because she's your girlfriend?" Cordelia then started to look even more worried and confused than before.

"What? We broke up." Marvin said, finally sitting up to reveal his messy hair, glassy eyes, and lack of a shirt.

"What? That's not what she's been saying." Cordelia kisses his forehead, checking his temperature. 

"Cordelia..." He breathes out, not really wanting to deal with coming out to Cordelia. He knew she would probably jump up and down on the bed and scream in excitement. "Okay I'm just going to say it so I can get on with the story, okay? Please don't freak out." Marvin said, resting his face in his palm. 

"Okay..." 

"I'm gay." He said quickly trying to finish the story before she started screaming. Cordelia squealed, careful not to interrupt, but wanting to let him know how excited she was. He laughs as she hugs him and then proceeds to tell her the story. 

"Goddamn she's a bitch. I'm gonna kick her ass." Cordelia says, standing up. 

Marvin pulls her arm doing, causing her to sit again. She rolls her eyes. "Show me Whizzer." Cordelia said, causing Marvin to clap his hands excitedly.

He pulls his phone out to reveal the picture of Whizzer at the cafe, and Cordelia gasps. " _Wow._ If I wasn't so gay, I would definitely do him." 

Marvin laughs and hugs Cordelia, and they hug for what seems like hours. 

He knew Cordelia could do everything, but now he has proof. She made him feel proud to be strong enough to admit it to Trina and himself. 

He found exactly what he needed during this time.

_A friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit people actually like this ?? ok cool!! thank u for the love n stuff. once again it's 1am i should just make this a tradition (i'm not encouraging bad sleeping habits. pls go to sleep on time and drink lots of water!!) // more into the life of whizzer

_Ugh._

Being pretty is not as fun as it seems. Whizzer doesn't mean this in a bragging way, it truly is tiring. He hates the looks people give him on the street, the constant ass grabs by nasty men who like the idea of objectifying underage boys. It was gross. It made Whizzer feel disgusting and sad sometimes, but the nice comments he got made up for that. It was Sunday night and he was bored, tired, and sad, so he decided to stalk some of his followers on Instagram. 

He got notification after notification and he randomly chose people to stalk. He clicked the profile of one of them and started to scroll through his pictures. 

 _Oh my God._ Whizzer nearly fainted at the sight of this beautiful boy. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue, his hair was shaped perfectly, and he really liked the way he smiled. You could slightly see his gums and you could just tell he smiled with his whole soul. A genuine smile. A genuine boy.  _Whizzer sighed._

 _This boy probably just randomly stumbled across my account and accidentally liked a photo of mine. He has a girlfriend according to these pictures, anyways._ Whizzer thought. But Whizzer still followed him just in case it wasn't an accident, and liked a picture or two. Or three. Or four...

Whizzer fell asleep thinking of this mystery boy, and he couldn't figure out why. He has seen attractive boys his age before, but hasn't thought much about them after. It freaked Whizzer out a lot, and he tried to fall asleep before for he read too deep into it. 

///

**whizzerbrown followed you**

**whizzerbrown liked your post**

**whizzerbrown liked your post**

**whizzerbrown liked your post**

**whizzerbrown liked your post**

"What?" Marvin yelled, his heart racing in his chest, his hands already shaking. He lightly pinched his side, trying to see whether this was a dream or not. He was so excited, he wanted to scream and run over to wherever Cordelia was and tell her. But he had just woken up, so he was too lazy to actually get up and run anywhere. He simply screenshotted the notifications and sent them to her. 

_Should I DM him?_

Marvin decided against it, and fell back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a reach im sorry ok i wrote it at 1 am but im posting it now bc i forgot to last night lol

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed !!:)


End file.
